Reunion
by Lysis
Summary: Follows the final chapter of An Act of Insubordination


Reunion.

This follows An Act of Insubordination, a final chapter.

* * *

The first notes of a harp sound into that hollow space of breath that lives between time and memory. Eyes blind breath held back, seeing as only one can when in caught in the soft, dark warmth of Hypnos' arms, into that sacred world forever protected from the ruin of time.

First came the praise singer's their song full of rejoicing, as at the newness of the world when Dionysios returns and man and beast turn outward full of reckless joy into life, searching, finding and knowing the unquenchable touch of the mysteries for the first time. The celebration of exploration and conquest upon every man's tongue, as when the gods themselves walked the earth side by side with man holding the key to man's dreams for the taking in the palms of their immortal hands. Then the frenzied shouts of terror and finally the unending songs of lamentation that lock men's minds with fear making them prey for the Moirai. Then the seeming unending rabble of fear clear in men's voices that seemed to hold up a world fast dissolving into chaos.

As the dream came slipping through him, Alexander murmured softly. It was bright day, no longer the dark sad night of lost dreams. His hand reached out clutching the other, those long fingers waving in the air impatiently full of breathless expectation. "Alexander, come hurry, you must see them now. If we tarry someone will get there before us and scare them off." He clutched his thirteen year old companion's hand tightly in his own knowing the singular pleasure that coursed through him when Hephaistion squeezed it and he squeezed back. Their shared laughter, the joy watching the fox and her small cubs, the wonder of holding one, soft and helpless to his chest - Hephaistion's eyes so blue and so full of pleasure knit up forever a secret hurt that had always lived deep within. His heart full, a tear slipped unbidden from his sleep closed eyes.

A battle field: Gaugamela, Issos? - it mattered little now as he looked upon his hands no longer those of that thirteen year old boy, but scarred, rough, battle worn, hands that wielded sword, javelin, had tried to hold back Thanatos when he came for his companions. Hand that had caressed his wives, held his son, his father's bloodied hands clutched in his as his life's blood ran out staining the sands of Agai. That grief lay forever in a certain place in his heart never to be touched again – the pain too dear. The riches of an empire - he had clutched those too. Now they lay palm up open, so empty, so alone as he felt and a shiver caught him out full of some omen. Something dark and unseen but full of lamentation.

"Hephaistion?" He called out as he came awake the dream coursing fear through him, his eyes blind to the terror of visited upon him. Leaving him to shudder and gasp with terrible premonition. He turned frantic, clawing the air, then fingers clutched his. Warm, long and calloused, they tightened about his.

"Alexander?" He turned his breath issuing spent full of some unnamed terror that Phobos had no part of, for this was something beyond, something nameless. Heart pounding he turned to the man lying beside him sighing deeply, gripping his hand to him unwilling to release it ever should Hephaistion beg.

"What, what is it?" He turned at the sound of the voice, unsure, but willing it to be real.

"He is gone, why does this happen? If the gods love us why inflict us with such sorrow? I had him from a pup, you recall in Illyria. It was dead of winter and I got him from some tribesman as a gift for killing a lion. Why Hephaistion? Some part of me, I fear is lost with him." He turned his hands empty as he held them outstretched. "I can feel the softness of his fur still, his nose - wet upon my face as his tongue just two watches ago. He...he soothed me when none could.l"

"I know, I know." The voice in the darkness heavy with regret answered his as the hand slipped further into his offering warmth, comfort. "Hush, I am here, sleep now. The morn comes fast. Rest yourself." Alexander sighed and closed his eyes burrowing closer to his companion for comfort. Hephaistion pulled him closer giving comfort and strength. He kissed him and smoothed back the tangled curls from his brow. Alexander gripped his hand to his heart - a talisman against the darkness of _Nyx. _So piercing was the pain as the dream came again, but the hand tightened in his and it stayed the fear. Then just before Helios lead his horses high into the still darkening sky, Morpheus sent by Eros a gift of love. Alexander nestled closer into his dreams which were now tender. He sighed softly in his sleep, this gift locked in his heart forever as was the god's intent as he was joined with Hephaistion in the sacred darkness with the winged son of Aphrodite protecting them.

Finis


End file.
